Signals transmitted in a radio communications system may be corrupted by the transmission channel and occurring interferences. Receiver circuits may process received signals in order to detect data that has originally been sent by a transmitter. Receiver circuits and methods performed by receiver circuits constantly have to be improved. In particular, it may be desirable to improve data detection in a receiver circuit.